opposites attract
by Kitsune Fey
Summary: Percy and Annabeth haven't seen eachother in years, but what happen's when Sally brings them back together. rated M for fture chapters
1. Chapter 1

Opposites attract

I Got You

APOV

I hadn't seen Percy in weeks. I had tried calling him but he wouldn't pick up the phone. I tried e-mailing him but no reply came. I even iris messaged him, but he was asleep. I had to talk to him eventually.

Then it came to me. He was ignoring me intentionally.

"Hey, Annabeth. Are you OK?" asked my dad. I nodded, staring at the wall behind him.

_A place to crash_

_I got you_

_No need to ask_

_I got you_

_Just get on the phone_

_I got you_

_Come and pick you up if I have to_

_What's weird about it_

_Is we're right at the end_

_And mad about it_

_Just figured it out in my head_

_I'm proud to say_

_I got you_

"You don't seem well. Maybe you should lie down," suggested my stepmom.

"OK," I muttered. I walked over to my room, opened my door and fell on my bed. I started crying and I couldn't stop. Percy hadn't talked to me. Maybe he was with someone else like Calypso or Rachel. The thought of him being with another girl tore at my heart.

My phone started ringing. I picked it up and the caller name: _Seaweed Brain_

"Hello?" I said.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" asked a vaguely familiar voice.

"Oh, hi Sally. Where's Percy?"

"In the room. He wants to talk to you but got me to start a conversation,"

"Can I speak to him?"

"Hi, Annabeth," Percy said.

"Percy, you seaweed brain. I haven't spoken to you for ages. What's wrong with you?"

"I've been tortured at collage and the kid's in my apartment block are a nightmare. They keep throwing stuff at me. Thank Poseidon for invincibility,"

I laughed down the phone.

"OK. My mom's left to go back to Brooklyn and I am now in my room,"

"Why do I need to know that?"

"Do you want to stay here for a week?"

"Um, yeah! Sure! Why not?"

"OK then. I'll pick you up tomorrow at eleven then. Where do you live?"

"103 Prince Street. Its a few blocks away from Broadway,"

"Oh, living on Broadway, now, are we?" Percy teased.

"Yeah. I go to the stage on musical nights,"

"Ha. So, how have you been?"

"Well, it's been horrible not being around you and Grover. I haven't seen you or him since their wedding and it's SO boring without you,"

"I bet. How many half bloods have defeated Kronos?"

"Just you,"

"Ha. I-Iey, I've gotta go. See you soon,"

"Bye, Percy,"

Beeeeeeeeeeep

"Love you," I whispered to myself.

I fell back on my bed and smiled to myself.

_I'm going to Percy's for a week!_

"Hey, dad!" I shouted.

He opened my door.

"Percy's picking me up tomorrow at 11. I'll be gone for a week. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure,"

_Yes!_

I texted Thalia.

'Hey. I'm staying at Percy's for a week and I'm SO excited'

She replied back:

'OMG seriously? Well, you won't do anything stupid, will you?'

'No, I won't'

No reply.

I started packing my stuff. I turned my CD player on and put the Echo Leona Lewis CD on. I skipped the first song and went onto the next, I Got You.

_Go ahead and make me cry_

_I'll be alright_

_Go ahead and say goodbye_

_I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better or worse_

_I got you_

The sweet music of Leona rang through my ears, making me feel relaxed.

"For better or worse, I got you," I mumbled to myself.

Someone started hammering on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

My step sister, Yvonne, walked in and sat on my bed.

"So, you're going to you're boyfriends place for a week?" she asked.

"Well, he's not my boyfriend and yes, I am going to his place for a week,"

"Oh, ok. But, if you come back pregnant, I'll pummel that guy,"

"Don't. He's invulnerable, I told you!"

She smiled.

"You listening to Leona Lewis?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I never knew you liked her,"  
"I freaking love her!"

"Ah, ok. Well, she you tomorrow,"

"Where are you going?"

"Lava Lounge. I'm going with Lucas, as a date,"

"Seriously?"  
"Yeah!!"

She left the room.

I was left with my thoughts of Percy.

I thought of all the things I loved about him.

I loved his voice.

I loved his hair.

I loved his eyes.

I loved the way he called me wise girl.

I loved the way he laughed.

_I like the way you move!_

I laughed.

I did love the way he moved.

I loved him the way he is.

I looked at my clock and was confused at the time.

20:29

_OK then. I'll get to bed_

I got in my pyjamas and got under my covers. I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Ah, I must tell you that I am from the UK and I am finding it pretty difficult to write this so please be nice. I love Leona Lewis but, unfortunately, I do not own her (cries) anyway, please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Opposites attract

Always Attract

I woke up, smiling about the day ahead of me.

I sat up and stretched, yawning.

I got out of my bed and went into the kitchen.

"Mornin', Phoebe," I said to my other step-sister.

"Mornin', Annabeth,"

Phoebe made me some toast and I sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Thanks," I said, walking back out of the kitchen to get ready.

I got to my room and under my pillow, I saw a book.

"Huh?"

Pulling it out, I saw that it was a notebook.

I recognised the book as my old diary.

_Phoebe_

I smiled as I flipped through to the page I wanted.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I have NO idea what I'm doing! I can't stop staring at Percy and I think he knows that I like him. **_

_**So, it's the same old routine at camp and it's kind of boring. My cabin is being the loud, know-it-all group as usual. I know I'm not like them. I'm not the same as any other Athena daughter.**_

_**Ah well. I guess I've just changed.**_

_**xxx **_

"Oh my gods," I whispered, covering my mouth with my hand.

I burst out laughing.

_And if it hurt's this much_

_Then it must be love_

_It's a lottery_

_I can't wait to draw your name_

_Well, I'm trying to get to you_

_But time isn't on my side_

_If the truth's the worst I can do_

_Then I guess that I have lied_

_Keeping me awake_

_It's been like this now for days_

_My heart is out at sea_

_My head all over the place_

_I'm losing sense of time_

_And everything tastes the same_

_I'll be home in a day_

_I fear that's a months too late_

Getting dressed, I packed some more clothes into my sports bag.

Someone knocked on the door of our apartment and I ran to open it.

"Percy!" I exclaimed.

Sure enough, it was Percy.

Man, he had grown.

His black hair had grown into a messy frame around his face and he had gotten taller. His skin was darker and I could tell he had been in the sun a lot. The thing that hadn't changed was his piercing sea green eyes.

I got lost in them.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy said shyly.

"Hey, dad! I'm going now. See you later," I said to my dad who hap appeared behind me.

My dad smiled, and hugged me.

"Bye, Annabeth,"

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door with Percy.

"Tell me everything that has happened to you," Percy demanded.

I reeled off, telling him about me breaking my arm, about Phoebe getting a photographer's degree, about my step-mom getting an operation on the stomach, about Phoebe finding my old diary and about me being depressed and bored when he and Grover weren't there.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Absolutely bored out of my mind without you and Grover. I've been spending time with my dad in Atlantis and Amphitrite is being so annoying," Percy reeled off.

_Oh_

"So, where do you live?" I asked.

"In Manhattan. It's a nice apartment,"

We got to Percy's convertible and, like a gentleman, he opened the car door.

I blushed and ducked into the car.

The ride to Manhattan was filled with talk about the gods and what we wanted to do in college.

"I'm looking into marina biology," Percy stated.

I smiled at him.

_Oh, gods, he's gorgeous!_

"We're here!" Percy said, parking a car in front of a house.

I got out of the car and grabbed my bag.

"So, you live on your own?" I asked with curiosity.

"Yeah and it's a little boring,"

"Yeah, I bet. I mean, you're normally out there, fighting monsters and trying to show off to Rachel," I muttered.

Percy heard me.

"Um, about Rachel, I kind of went on a date with her a few months ago," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I blinked them back.

"It was so boring, though. We just went for coffee and she tried kissing me, but I pushed her away, saying that she wasn't my type and that I realised I was in love with someone else,"

I looked up.

"Seriously? Who!"

Percy gulped.

"That doesn't matter, Annabeth. I don't really want to tell anyone,"

I gave him the 'look'.

Percy sighed.

"Let's go in,"

I exhaled.

_He's never going to tell me._

We walked into Percy's house and I had to double take.

"Whoa. Who decorated this place?" I asked, stunned.

Percy laughed.

"I did. Well, my mom helped me a bit,"

I smiled.

"Well, for a seaweed brain, you did pretty good," I said, admiring the pictures that hung up on the wall.

I recognised one.

It was me and Percy on the last day at camp, when we had kissed in the lake.

I still felt him.

I rubbed my cheek, looking at the picture.

"What a day that was," Percy said, making me jump.

"Yeah. I don't think I'll ever forget it," I sighed.

Percy put his hand on my shoulder.

I shivered.

Percy noticed.

"Annabeth, are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok,"

Percy looked unsure, but let it pass.

"So, here's my room. I have another bed so you can sleep in that, ok?"

"Yeah, sure," I said.

I looked around Percy's room and saw that it was just like he described Atlantis.

Blue, turquoise, green, emerald and lapis lazuli.

"Nice room," I said.

"Thanks,"

I sat down on what I knew was the bed I was sleeping in and laid down.

It was so comfortable.

I closed my eyes.

Percy was an inch from my face and woke me from my fantasies.

"You might want to have a drink," he said.

I realised that I was thirsty then.

I punched his shoulder gently.

He smiled.

I got up and was surprised to see that Percy had already got two glasses of what looked like vodka.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Just drink it,"

I sighed and took the shot glass.

We drank it at the same time.

The liquor burned my throat, giving me a rush of adrenaline.

"Nice?" Percy asked.

"No!" I said, jokingly.

Percy smiled.

"You know what, Annabeth? Why don't we go out tonight?"

I had to blink several times.

"Um, where?" I asked.

"There's a place a few blocks away that we can go to,"

I was still unsure.

"Come on, Annabeth. Let go, have fun and live life!" Percy begged.

I sighed.

"OK," I said, smiling.

"Well, let's go!"

I was still a little shy but I got over it and, before I knew it, we were outside.

The air opened my eyes to the real beauty of New York City.

The lights were brilliant and the office blocks had an unusual charm about them.

"Welcome to Manhattan, my friend," Percy whispered in my ear.

I giggled and turned around.

"Well, it's not like I haven't been here before, is it?" I teased.

Percy shook his head, smiling.

"Let's go!" he said.

We ran ten blocks.

I was in stitches by the time we got to the club, I was laughing so hard.

"What the hell, Percy? You are sick!" I spluttered.

Percy had said to me that Rachel had a dildo and had given it a blow job.

No way.

"Jeez, Annabeth! Calm down, it was just a joke!" he laughed.

I took several deep breaks of air and calmed down.

"OK,"

I noticed where we were and gave Percy a look that said, "What drug's are you on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Opposites Attract

Chapter 3

Stone hearts and hand grenades

"Percy, you are the CRAZIEST! Person I have ever met!" I giggled.

Percy looked at me strangely.

"If you don't want to go in, we could just catch a movie," he said.

I shrugged. I didn't really want to go into a club called *LiquidEnvy*

"Alright then. What's on?" I asked.

Percy got out his cell showed me.

Avatar 3D

The Invention of Lying

Zack and Miri Make a Porno

Batman: The Dark Knight

Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief

"Um, Percy, have you seen this list?" I asked.

Percy looked and his eyes widened.

"Holy crap," he muttered.

"Let's not watch that last one. I hate to see what actors play us," I said.

"Avatar, then?" Percy suggested.

"Duh!"

Me and Percy headed to the cinema and waited in the ticket line.

"I heard that this movie is the most expensive movie ever made," Percy brought up.

I sighed, knowing that, for once, he was right.

But it HAD to be about a movie.

"Two tickets to Avatar 3D," Percy said.

_You were like the crash of thunder_

_Echo through my darkest night_

_You awaken all my senses_

_Make me feel alive_

_Even if we try to fight it_

_We know that the sparks will fly_

_In the end we're just two people_

_Destined to collide_

Me and Percy grabbed the 3D glasses and got a seat, right at the back in the corner.

I put the glasses on the movie started.

About twenty minutes in, Percy whispered to me

"I don't get any of this,"

I sighed.

I didn't expect what happened next, but Percy held my hand gently.

He looked at me through his 3D glasses and smiled.

I tore off my glasses and leaned in, shocking Percy still.

We were mere millimetres away before my head hit the 3D glasses.

I ripped them off Percy's head and slammed my lips onto his.

Percy paused for a second, but returned the kiss with as much passion and longing.

I pulled away for air, my hand on Percy's cheek.

"I love you," was all I could say before Percy hugged me to his chest.

"I love you too,"

A kid somewhere shouted,

"GET A ROOM!"

I giggled.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

Percy nodded.

We walked out of cinema hand in hand in hand and headed back to Percy's apartment.

_Like stone hearts and hand grenades_

_You and I are not the same_

_There is nothing I would say_

_We're stone hearts and hand grenades_

_All my lonely_

_You blow it all away_

_And when you need me_

_I will keep you safe_

_All my lonely_

_You blow it all away, away, away, oh yeah!_

We got to the apartment and we were greeted by none other than the god of messengers him self, Hermes.

"Well, hi Percy! Your dad wanted me to give you this," he said, handing Percy a package.

He disappeared.

Percy opened the package and what we saw was both embarrassing and weird.

It was a video labelled: _Percy and Annabeth kiss _

"Oh, you cannot be serious!" Percy exclaimed.

I giggled.

"Let's just go in,"

Percy set the tape down on his sofa and played absent mindedly with a strand of my hair.

"Percy, what are you thinking?" I asked, looking curiously at him.

"About you," he whispered.

I smiled.


	4. IM soooo sorry authors note

**Dear readers…**

**I will not be continuing this fic, as I am tied up with all these Home Learning Assessments our school is forcing us to do. I am sorry and if you hunt me down and kill me, I fully understand. I am working on another story. It is Percy Jackson so you won't be disappointed. **

**Many thanks**

**Georgie**

**(PS: The story is another Percabeth one, but more graphic)**

**xxx**


End file.
